In conventional electronic component, a shallow trench isolations (STI) is embedded in a substrate and located a gate structure and a drain for increasing the endurance to voltage. However, the embedded STI increases the length between the gate structure and the drain, and it causes the impedance between the gate structure and the drain to increase.
Therefore, it is important how to reduce the impedance between the gate structure and the drain.